The study is designed to confirm or disconfirm hypotheses regarding biogenic amine, electrolyte and neuroendocrinological mechanisms in the etiology and maintenance of depression and mania. Particular emphasis is given to the possibility that the genesis of affective disturbances may involve an interaction between or among biochemical systems. Such as serotonergic and noradrenergic. A unique and key aspect of the study is the collaboration of six geographically separate groups of investigators, to provide a large sample size of both patients and control subjects. Aims for the coming year are to continue patient recruitment at a high level, to focus particularly on the study of schizophrenic and healthy non-depressed control subjects and to continue the just begun rating of pre and post treatment videotaped clinical interviews from the other centers. As we are nearing the terminal phase of the grant period we are also considering optimal ways to make use of the remaining time regarding study of patients, anslysis of biological specimens and preliminary analysis of study results.